Day Before the Wedding
by Saara5
Summary: What happens the day before the wedding read and find out...rated t to be safe forget about breaking dawn


The day before the wedding!

Bella POV

"Oh my gosh, what am I going to do, our wedding is tomorrow and look at me," I screamed. "Calm down honey, it will be fine. Nothing will go wrong, trust me, I have Alice watching everything in a ten-mile radis. So calm down," Edward told me with that grin I love.

"Charlie still hasn't woke for the coma (when Bella told Charlie she was marring Edward) and look at me. I am so FAT and pink(she is wearing all pink)! OOWW…look I look like a ugly fat pig that is marring a freakin god! Everything is going to go wrong. What the hell is wrong with me," I screamed while trying to keep from crying. "You are not fat and you are white as…the that wall over there not pink. Even if you were, I still love the same. Charlie will wake up do not worry, Carlisle is doing everything he can, he will be fine. I am not a freakin god and you are not a pig, but that would be interesting. Everything will be and always be great. Calm down, I am starting to wish I would of never made that a demand," Edward started talking to himself at the same time talking to me.

"Bella there you are, we have a lot to do. You need to try on your dress again; I want you to look exactly like you will tomorrow! It will only take 3 hours and 23 minutes, lets go," Alice said in a human rush. Oh no not again. "No way Alice, I don't need to try the dress on, we know it fits." "I need to see if I am forgetting anything, do you want to get married in your underwear!" Alice started screaming a little. "Fine," I started to sob.

I kissed Edward goodbye and followed Alice to her room. "Ok, first is first. Let's wash, blow dry, and all that other stuff to your hair now. I walked over and helped her get what she needed, at least that's what I was going to do until I saw all the stuff she had waiting for me. "What is all of this? 3 hours, with all the stuff here it will takes months" "don't kid around Bella, we have no time." "My bad, your right I shouldn't be kidding, IT IS GOING TO TAKE YEARS…CENTURIES," I started to yell. Alice just shook her head slowly side to side. "What ever, just hurry, the soon you get going the sooner I will be free!"

1 hour and five minutes later , "Are you done yet, I have been here for ages, I want to see Edward." Ha, you mess with me Alice and I will not stop complaining. "Alice my wedding is tomorrow, I want to go do other things." No, and it's been only 1 hour and 6 minutes so, yea time to do your make up." 2 hours and 18 minutes later "All done Bella, see that was fun! We should dress you up more often." "That was the opposite of fun! Oh and never again can you dress me up EEEERRRR!" I was mad and Alice knew it but of course, she had to make me feel guilty, so I waited, but she strangely said nothing.

"Can I take it off now." Yep, I have other things to do so go play with Edward….safely" she told me as she put all the stuff up including my dress which she took a lot less time than putting it on. I walked out of her room to find Edward waiting for me.

"Bella, I thought you killed her for a second." "Why do you say that," I asked with a little more curiosity in my voice than I thought. "I didn't hear her trying to make you feel guilty when you said and I quoits 'That was the opposite of fun! Oh and never again can you dress me up EEEERRRR!'. "Oh, that was strange. What time is it?" I was tired but that was probably all the dress up Alice made me do.

"10:30, you need to sleep," Edward said in a very concerned voice. "Fine," I said. We walked to his room and I laid in his lap, which for some reason was a lot more compatible than the bed. "I can't sleep, I know I am going to screw something up tomorrow." "Would you like me to hum to you, honey." "Sure but I don't think I am going to fall asleep any time soon, I am too nervous about tomorrow." At that moment Edward started to hum my lullaby and less than a minute I was asleep. I dreamed what our wedding would go like it was a nightmare at first but when I saw Edward waiting down the isle, it turned into the best dream I ever had.

Edward POV

"Edward," Bella screamed again, I think my beloved is having a nightmare. What should I do, I know I put chocolate by her nose! Women love chocolate so she might smell it and dream about chocolate instead of that nightmare. I got up and went down stairs to look for some. I searched and searched but found nothing.

I ran to Carlisle, "I need chocolate now," I said calmly as I walked in. "UUUMMM….Edward, son you're a vampire." "I know but I need chocolate!" "UUUMMM….well you see, how do I say this nicely and how you can understand, yyyoouu dddooonnnn'''ttt eeeeaaattt fffooooooddd, yes chocolate is food." What, I don't think I ever been so insulted! "For Bella, of course!" "Oh, sorry, I don't think we have any."

I went back down stairs to grab anything with a little chocolate when I see Emmett with a Hershey bar in his hand. "Emmett give me that candy bar, Bella needs it!" "No, its mine." "Emmett you're a vampire you don't need it."

"Yes huh, go get your own." Emmett give me the chocolate or die." I was mad, what is wrong with him! Bella needs it, don't worry Bella honey I will get it! Then Emmett and I started fighting, Esme came running in. "Stop it, stop it now!" "What is going on down here," my poor beloved said.

"Emmett, look what you did, Bella woke up because you wouldn't give me that chocolate to stop her bad dream!" I was furious! "Me, you started everything chocolate boy, how Bella no any one could like you is beyond me." "Stop it now, apologize both of you," Esme yelled, which meant she was mad and I didn't want to get my car taken away. "Sorry," we both said at the same time.

"Bella honey, go back to bed, and Edward go with her and I don't want to hear a sound out of you till morning. Emmett go find Rosalie and stay with her till tomorrow and not a sound out of you either." I took Bella's hand and walked her to the bed. "Sorry honey, didn't mean to wake you." I hummed her lullaby until she fell asleep and then I just listened to her sleep talk.

The end

Ps. Sorry, its not that good, its one of my first stories, and I stink trying to use computers, please comment my story.


End file.
